1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to air filters for engines, and in particular to a skull-shaped air filter housing.
2. Background of the Invention
Air filters serve an important function in internal combustion engines, in that they help prevent entry of dust and other particulate matter into the sensitive carburetion systems of these engines. Even a small amount of dirt or dust can foul and plug the small jets in carburetors, causing their malfunction and even failure.
Motorcycles typically have an air filter mounted on the side of the motorcycle. The air filter in these installations is often connected to the motorcycle carburetor by means of a 90 degree fitting, which allows the longitudinal axis of the air filter to align with the airflow.
One problem with current motorcycle air filter installations is the lack of a housing to capture ram air and pressurize the air filter. The advantage to pressurizing the air into the carburetor is denser air, as well as slightly pressurized fuel due to ram air pressure on the carburetor bowl, which translates into higher horsepower output from the engine. The engine thinks it""s at a lower density altitude than it actually is, and performs better. This happens because the air is denser, so there are more molecules of oxygen per cubic foot for the engine to burn.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an air filter housing which captures ram air pressure when the motorcycle is at speed, and uses the ram air pressure to pressurize the air and fuel going into the carburetor in order to extract greater power from the engine.
Another problem with currently available motorcycle air filter installations is the lack of aesthetic appeal of a raw air filter mounted to the side of the motorcycle. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an air filter housing which is aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a skull-shaped air filter housing which captures ram air pressure when the motorcycle is at speed, and uses the ram air pressure to pressurize the air and fuel going into the carburetor in order to extract greater power from the engine. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a housing having eye intakes, a nose intake, and a jaw intake. Advantages associated with the accomplishment of this object include greater power extracted from the engine, and the speed, performance and safety advantages associated therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a skull-shaped air filter housing which is aesthetically pleasing. Design features allowing this object to be accomplished include a housing shaped like a skull, head, or face, be it human, hog, dragon, wolf, tiger, lion, or other type of skull. A benefit associated with the accomplishment of this object is a nicer looking air filter installation.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a skull-shaped air filter housing which incorporates a variable sized opening. Design features enabling the accomplishment of this object include a jaw intake covered by a jaw sized and located to cover the jaw intake when the jaw is in a closed position. Advantages associated the realization of this object include the provision of a greater quantity of ram air to the engine when the motorcycle is a speed, and the speed, performance and safety advantages associated therewith.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a skull-shaped air filter housing which is inexpensive to produce. Design features allowing this object to be achieved include the use of components made of readily available materials. Benefits associated with reaching this objective include reduced cost, and hence increased availability.